starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Рабство
thumb|270px|[[Трандошане|Трандошанин и раб-вуки.]] Рабство — объявление разумного существа собственностью, которой можно торговать. Превращение в раба обычно сопровождается насилием или другими формами принуждения. Обычной практикой было внедрение в тело раба устройства, которое убивало его при попытке побега. В приверженных закону частях Галактики, где было разрешено рабство, убийство раба или препятствование ему в выполнении работы позволяло хозяину требовать компенсации. История thumb|left|150px|Танцовщица [[Ула в рабстве у Джаббы Хатта]]В глубокой древности рабский труд широко использовался Бесконечной империей раката, в частности, для постройки «Звёздной кузницы». Нуждаясь в рабах, чувствительных к Силе, они захватывали никто, дуросов, хаттов, людей, селкатов и других. Рабство использовалось и другими деспотическими режимами и группировками, такими, как империя Ксима Деспота, кажидики хаттов, Галактическая империя, Консорциум Занна, юужань-вонги и империя сси-рууви. Составление подробных хроник использования рабского труда различными цивилизациями в истории галактики многие полагали бесполезной задачей. В Галактической Республике рабство было объявлено незаконным согласно законодательству о правах разумных существ, однако продолжало существовать, особенно в регионах, неподконтрольных центральному правительству, прежде всего на территориях Внешнего кольца и сектора Сенекс. На Татуине рабам в черепа вживляли специальные устройства, убивавшие их при попытке к бегству. В частности, такие устройства были вживлены Шми Скайуокер и её сыну Энакину.Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угрозаДух Татуина thumb|250px|Работорговцы на Мандалоре Однако после провозглашения Империи с выходом имперского декрета A-SL-4557.607.232 рабство вновь получило некую легитимность. Нелюдей, а равно и людей, критиковавших Новый Порядок, арестовывали и в массовом порядке порабощали для строительства «Звезды смерти» и других имперских проектов. Агорффи,Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim вуки, юзземы и талзы ценились за их огромную силу. мон-каламари и гивины - как искусные кораблестроители; куаррены, хроманы, угноты и мустафарцы использовались в горнодобывающей промышленности; гаморреанцы и гунганы - в качестве пушечного мяса; наконец, каминоанцы и каллидахинцы достигли больших успехов в клонировании. Вдобавок Империя часто игнорировала торговлю тви'лекскими девушками, которых порабощали за их красоту.Hutt and Seek thumb|left|250px|Деятельность Каразакского кооператива работорговцев Когда Новая Республика стала доминирующей силой в галактике, рабство вновь стало противозаконным согласно резолюции Новореспубликанского Сената 54.325. Однако оно по-прежнему продолжало существовать в отдалённых регионах, по преимуществу во Внешнем кольце, и в отдельных имперских укреплённых мирах, таких, как Бисс. Одной из крупнейших фигур в этом промысле был бывший прокуратор юстиции Хетрир. Его смерть нанесла работорговле сокрушительный удар.Хрустальная звезда Во время юужань-вонгской войны рабство вновь стало представлять серьёзную угрозу, так как юужань-вонги практиковали его. В частности, они использовали в военных операциях порабощённых ими хазраков. Однако их жизнь была недолгой: как правило, они гибли в первом же бою.Тёмный прилив II: Руины Существовали целые преступные синдикаты, специализировавшиеся исключительно на работорговле. Крупнейшими из них были Талассианские работорговцы, Зайгерианская гильдия работорговцев и Каразакский кооператив работорговцев. Другие криминальные организации, такие, как «Обмен» или «Чёрное солнце» также занимались работорговлей, хотя это не было их единственным источником доходов. thumb|220px|Рабы-вуки высоко ценились за силу и трудолюбие В 44 ПБЯ, после того, как ситхи из Затерянного племени осквернили на Клатуине Фонтан Древних, который хатты согласно Вонторскому договору обещали защищать, клатуинцы разорвали соглашение и освободили от хаттского ига (продолжавшегося более 25 тысяч лет) не только себя, но также никто и водранитов. Это получило широкую известность благодаря усилиям СМИ и стало началом мощного антирабского движения по всей галактике, от звёздного скопления сси-руук до Корпоративного сектора. Начались восстания рабов против их хозяев, в частности, от гнёта чевинов освободились чевы. Но на Блауду Секстус восстание было жестоко подавлено мандалорцами по приказу главы государства Натаси Даалы, получавшей дивиденды с тамошних горнодобывающих компаний. Новый Орден джедаев принял решение поддержать антирабское движение, что в конечном итоге привело к полномасштабной войне между Орденом и Даалой, закончившейся низложением последней.Судьба джедаев: Союзники Во времена Галактической империи Дарта Крайта многие антирабские законы, принятые после падения Галактической Империи, были отменены. Дарт Крайт пытался поработить даже мон-каламари, но, потерпев неудачу, подверг их почти тотальному геноциду. В этот период была распространена такая скрытая форма рабства, как кабальное соглашение. Это практиковали те криминальные лорды, которым хотелось казаться более законопослушными, чем им подобные.Руководство по эпохе Наследия Дроиды и рабство Другим видом рабства (по крайней мере, для некоторых) было владение дроидами. Существовало мнение, что эта «собственность» является не чем иным, как скрытой формой порабощения себе подобных. Сторонники этой точки зрения боролись за то, чтобы дать им свободу. Эти идеи освобождения были поставлены под вопрос после восстания дроидов. Хотя эта концепция и была признана радикальной, многие, тем не менее, протестовали против стирания памяти дроидам (за исключением наиболее простых). thumb|left|Джавы часто захватывали и продавали найденных ими дроидовСуществовала и прямо противоположная точка зрения. Её сторонники протестовали против рассмотрения статуса дроидов как рабства. Вообще это был спорный вопрос, отчасти из-за сложности оценки уровня искусственного интеллекта, отчасти из-за отсутствия точных критериев, согласно которым дроиды могли быть признаны разумными существами. Во всяком случае, дроиды, включая оборудованных искусственным интеллектом, обычно рассматривались как имущество. Более совершенные дроиды иногда пользовались пропорционально большим уважением. Случалось, однако, и так, что дроиды попадали в насильственное рабство вместе со своими органическими товарищами. На Набу дроиды высшего уровня считались равными другим разумным существам. Тем не менее, хотя Палпатин сам был уроженцем Набу, в Галактической империи законы, охраняющие дроидов от насилия, не действовали, а на тех, кто показывал своё уважение к ним, смотрели, как на странных. Методы thumb|Рабский ошейникУ работорговцев было много способов держать своих рабов на поводке, в прямом и переносном смысле. Прямой способ заключался в том, что на шею раба надевался ошейник. К ошейнику прикреплялась цепь, второй конец которой хозяин либо держал в руках, либо прикреплял к какому-либо объекту, например, стене.Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии Другой способ заключался в том, что в тело раба вживлялся передатчик. При попытке к бегству передатчик взрывался, и раб погибал. Однако этот метод имел тот очевидный недостаток, что приводил к уничтожению имущества. Ситхи использовали для порабощения Тёмную сторону Силы: именно этим способом Экзар Кун поработил массасси. Несмотря на все эти возможности, наиболее мощным методом был, скорее всего, психологический. Рабам внушалась мысль, что побег невозможен, и они были вынуждены оставаться рабами. Однако этот метод работал не всегда, и рабы убегали довольно часто.Звезда смерти (роман) Виды рабства left|thumb|200px|Принцесса Лея становится рабыней Джаббы Наиболее часто рабы использовались на тяжёлых неквалифицированных работах либо для удовольствия. Первых вынуждали трудиться, нередко ограничивая в пище и воде. Этот вид рабства встречался наиболее часто, особенно в правительственных или других легальных организациях, эксплуатирующих рабский труд (в качестве примера можно привести строительство «Звезды смерти»). Рабов для удовольствия обычно принуждали носить откровенные наряды и ублажать своих хозяев (или их гостей) и подчиняться им. Это обычно были рабы преступников и криминальных боссов, а не больших организаций. Наиболее известный пример рабыни для удовольствия - Лея Органа, порабощённая Джаббой Хаттом в 4 ПБЯ.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая Её рабство было недолгим, но даже восемь лет спустя она не могла без отвращения вспоминать о том, что он с ней делал.Меч тьмы (роман) За кулисами Согласно «Иллюстрированному Атласу», в Империи рабство было объявлено вне закона. Появления *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Prophet Motive'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Dueling Ambitions'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 42: Masks'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: The Reaping'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 45: Destroyer, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''The Old Republic: Annihilation'' *''Странствующий рыцарь (роман)'' * *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Ученик джедая: Битва за правду'' *''Обуздание'' *''Восход и падение Дарта Вейдера'' *''Под покровом лжи'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза'' / роман / детский роман / игра *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Сверхдальний перелёт (роман)'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' * *''Звёздные войны. Эпипзод II: Атака клонов'' * *Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (фильм) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 1: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 1: The Mystery of Kiros'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 2: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 2: Slave Traders of Zygerria'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 3: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 3: The Depths of Zygerria'' *''Звёздные войны. Войны клонов 4: Рабы Республики - глава 4: Аукцион в миллион душ'' * * * * *''Portrait of the Artist as a Young Rodian'' * * *''Звёздные войны. Республика: В неизвестность *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 14: Blue Harvest, Part 2'' *''Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет'' *''Хан Соло в Звёздном тупике'' *''Месть Хана Соло'' *''Хан Соло и потерянное наследство'' * *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' * *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' * *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Осколок кристалла власти'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 2'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' *Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (роман) *Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (детский роман) *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Skin Deep: The Fat Dancer's Tale'' *''Корабль невольников'' *''Рисковое дело'' *''Перемирие на Бакуре'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' * *''X-wing: Разбойная эскадpилья'' *''X-wing: Железный кулак'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Выбор принцессы Леи'' *''Дух Татуина'' *''Наследник Империи'' *''Хрустальная звезда'' *''Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Альянс за разнообразие'' *''Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Иллюзия роскоши'' *''Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Награда за джедаев'' *''Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Чума императора'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 3: Refugees, Part 3'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Изгнание (роман)'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Allies'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Vortex'' }} Источники *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Официальное руководство Prima по стратегии'' * * *''Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев»'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' * *''Руководство по персонажам'' *''Справочник по противникам'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 8'' * * *''Руководство по «Силе необузданной»'' * *''Руководство по эпохе Восстания'' *''Иллюстрированный Атлас'' * * * * * * * * * *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Книга ситхов: Тайны тёмной стороны Силы (реальная книга)'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' *''Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя'' *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * *''Suns of Fortune'' * }} Примечания и ссылки См. также * Категория:Рабство Категория:Рабы